Holiday Series: A New Year to Remember
by Olivia26
Summary: It's New Year's at the 16th Precinct...with a twist of course! Pairing: EO


TITLE: Holiday Series: A New Year to Remember

AUTHOR: Liv

RATING: PG

FEEDBACK: Please?

CLASSIFICATION: Olivia/Elliot friendship gone romance

SPOILERS: Teensy one for "Wrong is Right" Season 2

DISTRUBUTION STATEMENT: If anyone is so inclined to post this anywhere, let me know about it first...I promise you'll get the green light...and I'll be flattered

SUMMARY: I think the title says it all…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the second installment in the Holiday Series, the first is "The Christmas Blues"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters on SVU, I'm only playing with them for the time being and will return them in one piece…I promise.  I also didn't write/sing/karoke to any of the songs I used (thank your lucky stars for small miracles ;o) I do own Jimmy...ya'll can play if you want...I just ask that you give some credit.

DEDICATION: This one is for Maggie Foster, fishergrl781 and EvilGiddy, cause you guys all gave me the idea for this.  Hope you enjoy!!  

***********************************************************************

December 30, 2003

Shelly's Diner

2:14pm

      Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler sat at "their" booth in Shelly's eating the usual.  A burger and fries for him and a chicken sandwich for her.  Overall, the days since Christmas had been rather boring and uneventful around the 16th precinct, though no one was complaining about the break.   Christmas was what brought some changes to the overworked and underpaid detectives of the Special Victims Unit.  On Christmas day, it had seemed that Olivia and Elliot had finally decided to take their relationship to the next level.  However, since then, they had taken two steps back.  

      Neither one had spoken to the other about what had happened in front of the crackling fire next to Elliot's glowing Christmas tree.  The passion they'd shared seemed to have all but disappeared as the last embers burned out in the fireplace.  The feelings that were so suddenly conjured up, had just as suddenly vanished.  Both of them were left with heavy hearts and at a loss for words.  

Even lunch was tense.  The conversation that usually flowed non-stop was barely dribbling along.  The only constant sounds were the scratching of the silverware on the ceramic plates from other patrons.

      Elliot looked up as the bells over the door rang, signaling someone's entrance.  Olivia watched his eyes widen in surprise at the new arrival.

      "Elliot!  Long time no see!  Your buddies at the station told me I'd find you here," the mystery man explained.

      "Jimmy, come sit.  Join us for lunch," Elliot replied, waving the man over.  

      Elliot rose from his seat and gave Jimmy a quick hug.  Jimmy turned toward the table and noticed Olivia seated there.  "El, who's this lovely lady?  Wait, let me guess—you must be his partner, Olivia.  I've heard so much about you...it's a pleasure," he said extending his hand to her.

      "Olivia, this is my older brother, Jimmy Stabler.  Jimmy, Olivia Benson."

      Olivia smiled and shook his outstretched hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Jimmy."

      "The pleasure's all mine," he said.  He sat down next to Elliot and elbowed him in the ribs, then whispered, "You've been holding out on me, little brother...you didn't mention she was a knockout."

      Elliot laughed and shook his head at his brother's words.  It was mildly comforting to know that some things would never change.  

Olivia was amazed at the resemblance between Elliot and Jimmy.  They were just about the same height, Jimmy having about an inch on Elliot.  They had the brown hair with blonde flecks and those piercing blue eyes, though Elliot's were a shade darker than his older brother's.  Besides those minor differences, they were virtually identical.  

They finished their lunch and walked back to the precinct.  Once they arrived, Olivia went back to doing some paperwork as Elliot gave Jimmy the tour of the building.  The last stop was the Captain's office.  Elliot knocked on the door.  Upon response, he opened the door and showed his brother in.  

      "Cap, this is my brother, Jimmy.  He's here visiting from Buffalo for a few days.  Jimmy, Captain Don Cragen."

      The men shook hands a chatted for a few minutes.  "Ah, Elliot," the Captain began, "since it's pretty quiet around here today, why don't you take the rest of the day off and spend some quality time with your brother?"

      "That would be great Cap, thanks.  I'll tell 'Liv.  Thanks again!"

      Elliot and Jimmy exited the office.  Jimmy walked over to the bulletin board hanging on wall, curious about he 'Wanted' pictures adorning it.  

      "'Liv, Cragen gave me the rest of the day off.  If you catch, take Munch or Fin along with you please...or give me a call.  I know you can do it on your own, but humor me here, please?"

      "Sure, El.  No problem.  I'll take one of them with me if I have to go.  Enjoy your day off," she replied, barely looking up from her keyboard.

      "Jimmy, I'm going to get the car.  Meet me downstairs in five," Elliot called to his brother.  Jimmy nodded in affirmation.

      As soon as Elliot left the squad room, Jimmy approached Olivia.  "Hey, would you like to get a drink later tonight?  Say 9 o'clock, Mulligan's?" He asked.

      She hesitated for a minute then responded, "Sure, that sounds great.  I'll meet you outside the precinct.  Don't be late."

      He smiled, then walked out to find Elliot.  

      As soon as he left, Olivia hesitated for moment, then went back to her typing.  

***********************************************************************

Outside the 16th Precinct

8:57pm

      Olivia pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face as she waited for Jimmy to show up.  No more than a minute passed before she saw him walking toward her.  She smiled and gave a little wave so he would know she had seen him.

      "Hi, how was the rest of your day?" He asked as he walked up to her.

      "I did pretty much the same thing you saw me doing all day long.  No calls came in, so it was me, Munch, Fin and the coffee pot."

      He smiled and gestured toward the bar.  She turned and stuffed her cold hands in her pockets and began to walk toward the bar.  He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked down the slushy street.  The small and seemingly insignificant gesture made her feel...comforted.  She was surprised to find herself so at ease with a total stranger, simply because he was Elliot's brother. 

      Elliot.  She hadn't thought about how he'd feel about this when she'd made plans with Jimmy.  'Oh well,' she thought.  'He hasn't said a word to me about anything other than work since Christmas.  I'm going to enjoy myself.  It's not like I'm marrying the guy.'  The thoughts about Elliot exited her head as quickly as they'd entered.  

      Olivia and Jimmy arrived at the bar and quickly found an unoccupied booth.  The waitress bounced up to the table seconds after their arrival.  "What'll it be tonight?" She asked.

      "I'll have a Gin & Tonic," Jimmy answered first.

      "Um...I'll have a White Russian please," Olivia added.

      "Be back in five," the waitress said, bouncing back toward the bar.

      Jimmy turned his attention back to Olivia.  "So how long have you been working with my baby brother?"

      "Wow, it's gotta be going on six years now.  It's been a long time.  What brings you down to Manhattan?"

      Jimmy paused for a moment, then spoke.  "Well, I didn't want to be alone for the New Year.  Me and my girlfriend of five years split in September so it's been kind of rough.  I was planning on coming down for Christmas and surprising El and the kids since Kathy left, but I got snowed in.  Worst storm in years.  Couldn't get out of the driveway for two days."

      Olivia nodded in understanding.  The waitress returned with their drinks, put them on the table, then hurried away again.  She took a sip of her White Russian, "Thank God that storm missed us...just barely though.  We got lucky.  It's a shame you had to spend Christmas alone though."

      "It was me and my dog, Bailey, so I wasn't exactly alone," he said with a half smile, swishing his Gin & Tonic around the glass.

      "Man's best friend saves the day again."

      Before Jimmy and Olivia called it a night, they both put away three more drinks.  As they were standing outside waiting for a cab, Jimmy said, "Olivia, I had a really great time tonight.  I would love to see you again.  Are you free tomorrow night?"

      Olivia thought for a moment, "I have to go to the New Year's bash the department is holding, so unfortunately, I'm not.  Hey, would you like to come with me?  We're each allowed to bring one guest."

      "Yeah, that would be great.  Formal attire I assume?" He said with a smile.

      "Yup.  You got it.  How about you pick me up at my place at 7 o'clock?  124 Green Street, Apt 23."

      A cab had pulled up during their plan-making.  "Sure, I'll see you at 7 then.  G'night, Olivia," Jimmy said helping her into the cab and closing the door for her.  

      He took the next cab back to his hotel and spent the night dreaming of Olivia...

***********************************************************************

December 31, 2003

4:39 pm

      Once again, most of the Special Victims Unit detectives had spent a quiet day in the squad room.  Munch and Fin were stuck in court for the third day in a row, so it had been even quieter without their sarcastic banter back and forth.  Spending days on end confined to a desk was beginning to take its toll on Elliot.  His patience was wearing thin after having looked over old cases he never solved and conjuring up all the emotions that came along with those failures.  

      He sighed and cracked his knuckles loudly, then laced his fingers together behind his head and leaned back in his chair.  "'Liv, it's almost five...why don't we pack it in a bit early and take the time to get ready for the party tonight?  I'll pick you up around 7, okay?"  He suggested.

      Olivia looked up from the file she was working on with her eyes wide.  "Um...El...I have a date for tonight.  You don't need to pick me up—he's got a car," she explained.  

      Elliot leaned back so far in his chair he almost tipped it over.  He regained his composure before responding to Olivia's newest revelation.  "A *date*?  Anyone I know?" He questioned.  His voice was laced with the menacing father tone.

      She took a sip of lukewarm coffee and shook her head indicating that he did in fact know him.  "Actually, Jimmy is taking me," she replied, so quiet it was barely audible.

      "Jimmy, my *brother* Jimmy, you mean?"

      "Yeah, that would be him.  We went out for drinks last night and I asked him to come to the party tonight.  I thought it would be fun," she said, somewhat annoyed with herself for justifying her actions to him.

      "Fine Olivia.  I'll see you tonight then," Elliot said.  He stood up from his desk abruptly, nearly knocking the chair over in the process.  He gathered his papers into a small pile, then strode over to the locker room, seething with aggravation.

      Olivia looked around the room and noticed the few people present staring at her.  She felt her cheeks turn pink at the undesired attention.  She couldn't believe the way that he had acted when she told him about her date.  Did he honestly expect her to refuse every invitation out on the premise of, 'I'm sorry, I can't go out with you.  My partner will become jealous, even though we're not a couple, despite spending a beautiful Christmas together making out in front of his fireplace.'  Not a snowball's chance in hell.  

Not long after Elliot stormed out, Olivia packed her things and headed home as well.  She stopped at the dry cleaners to pick up the dress she's chosen to wear this morning.  It was a dark cerulean blue satin with rhinestone straps that had a daring neckline that showed the tops of her breasts and clung to all the right places.  Though the neckline did expose more flesh then she's normally be willing to, it was still something she was comfortable wearing.  After getting home, Olivia washed her face to rid herself of the day's make-up and began her quest to find the matching shoes somewhere the hellhole she called a closet.

After a good ten minutes of searching, she was victorious—and surprisingly the shoes were still in good condition, despite having been rescued from underneath a heavy box.  She left the shoes by the foot of the bed and went back into the bathroom, applied fresh make-up and fixed her hair, putting a small rhinestone barrette into it for effect.  She got dressed and was just about finished putting a few things into her evening bag when the doorbell rang.  She dropped the purse on the bed and walked over to the door.  Looking through peephole, she began to unlock the several locked along the frame.

"Jimmy, hi.  Come in.  I'll be ready in a minute," she said ushering him into the living room and motioning toward the couch.  

"Olivia, you look great!  This is for you," he said handing her a small plastic box containing a corsage.  

"Thank you, you look great too," she responded as she carefully took the flower from its box and slipped it on her wrist.  "Just give me two minutes and I'll be ready."  With that, she disappeared into her bedroom and Jimmy found himself along with his thoughts.

'El, man.  I don't know how you did it.  You worked with her for *six* years and didn't jump her?  Man, you've got more self-control than a saint.'

Jimmy was jarred out of thought by Olivia's reentrance into the living room.  "I'm ready."

"Let's get going then," he said, offering her his arm.  Olivia took his arm and walked out of the apartment, breaking apart only to lock the door behind her.

***********************************************************************

Mona Lisa's Restaurant

8:15 pm

      Olivia and Jimmy found themselves ecstatic to finally be out of the cab.  They'd been stuck in traffic for over a half an hour, trying to only go about fifteen minutes from Olivia's apartment.  They walked into the main entrance of Mona Lisa's and were greeted by the Maitre'D.  

      "Good evening, sir, madam.  Which occasion are you hear for tonight?" He asked as another associate offer to take their coats.

"The New Year's party for the police," Olivia answered.

      "Ah, right this way," he said, indicating they should follow him down the long corridor ahead.  Olivia and Jimmy were led to a large room decorated with a smaller version of the Time Square ball directly opposite the door.  There was a large dance floor in the center and dozens of round tables surrounding it.  

      "Enjoy the festivities," the Maitre'D said before leaving them to the party.  

      "Thank you," Olivia said to him with a smile.

      Olivia quickly scanned the room and spotted the table with Munch, Fin, Captain Cragen and Elliot sitting at it.  She pointed toward the table as she grabbed Jimmy's bicep.  "Let's sit over there.  The rest of the squad is already here."

      Jimmy nodded and followed Olivia over to the table.  Elliot did not see who was approaching at first, only his three co-workers' reactions to whomever it was.  All three men were shocked at her appearance, they'd never seen her dressed up before.  

      "Olivia, you look wonderful," Captain Cragen said, placing a kiss on her cheek.  Munch and Fin nodded in approval as well, then went back to their conversation about the case they'd been testifying on.  Elliot turned to look at her as she took the seat next to him.  Cragen was right—she did look wonderful.  Actually, he wasn't sure that word was even appropriate to describe just how great she looked in that dress.  

      "Hi, 'Liv.  You really do look great tonight," Elliot said, as he too kissed her cheek, his lips lingering a bit longer than necessary.  He loved her scent—soap, shampoo and a bit of flowery perfume.  It was her to a 'T'.  

"You've all met Jimmy before," Olivia she took her seat between Elliot and Jimmy.

      "Yup, we have," Fin replied for all of them.

      Throughout the evening, Elliot never once spoke to his brother and barely spoke to Olivia.  He was so upset with both of them that he was sure if he opened his mouth, he was going to do something he would certainly regret.  

      Dinner was served and the room was abuzz with conversation amongst the individual tables.  After the plates were cleared by the catering staff, Commission Thomas took the microphone on the dance floor and began speaking.  

      "I'd like to thank all of you, first for you devotion to keep our city safe and for coming here tonight to celebrate the New Year with us.  We hope that you are enjoying yourselves—after all, this party is for you as a small token of our appreciation for all the hard work you do all year 'round.  Once again, keep up the good work and remember, without you, this city would not be what it is today.  You truly are, New York's finest."  

      The audience applauded the Commissioner's speech.  As the applause died down, the volume of the music that had been playing quietly all night was increased, indicating it was time to dance the night away.  After the first few faster-paced songs were played, the DJ played Elton John's, "Something About the Way You Look Tonight."  Jimmy asked Olivia to dance and Elliot was left at the table with Fin and his thoughts.

      "Man, Elliot.  I don't know how you've been so calm tonight," Fin said.

      "What are you talking about?" Elliot said, finishing his fourth scotch.

      "If my brother came to town and picked up my girl without so much as a day passing in between, I'd beat the crap out of him—especially if that girl were her," Fin explained, tilting his head toward the dance floor toward Olivia and Jimmy.

      "She's not my girl, Fin.  I blew it.  We had a great Christmas together and then I didn't say a damn thing to her about it after that.  Not one word.  It's my fault.  I did this."

      "Maybe so, but you can still fix it.  Tell her how you feel—just don't do it by beating the crap out of him in front of her—save that for later.  Trust me on that one," Fin said with a sly smile.

      Elliot sighed.  "I don't know, I mean, they look really happy together out there.  What if she and I don't work out?  Would we still be able to work together, or would it be too awkward?  I'm not sure I should chance it.  That's why I haven't said anything about what happened on Christmas."

      "Look, Elliot...it's your call.  But do you really want to feel like this every time she tells you she has a date?  You can't drown yourself in a bottle of scotch and 'what ifs'.  I know you know that."

      Elliot nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.  He looked out on the dance floor at his brother dancing with the woman he loved.  It felt like someone was tap dancing on his heart in a pair of stilettos.  He got up from the table and went outside to get some fresh air.  Everything that had happened was beginning to be too much.  He sat down on the stoop of the building and looked up at the clear sky above him.  

      'Why is this so difficult?' He wondered.  'I should be able to tell her how I feel without being more afraid of the consequences than rewards.  How did I get myself into this mess?  Oh wait, that's simple—this all started the day I fell in love with my partner, four and a half years ago.  The day she lost her mother and I held her sobbing form in my arms and found tears springing to my own eyes.  Not for her mother, but because she was in pain and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.  I've never felt so helpless in my life.  It was that moment that I realized just how much I loved the woman in my arms and now, my own flesh and blood is trying to take that away from me.'

      Elliot stood up and took a deep breath.  He looked down at his watch, "11:53...perfect."

      He walked back to the room the room the party was being held in a straight to the DJ.  Olivia saw him whisper something to him and then sit back down at the table with Fin.

      "Thanks, Fin.  I'm going to take care of this in just a minute," Elliot said taking a long sip from his water glass.

"Good...you really suck at moping anyway.  I can't deal with that crap another minute," Fin said.  He got up and walked to the bar for a refill of his drink.  

      Elliot looked over at the DJ, waiting for his cue.  The DJ nodded at him and Elliot walked over to Jimmy and Olivia on the dance floor.  He tapped Jimmy on the shoulder and said, "Can I cut in?  I think I'm entitled to one dance with my partner before the New Year."

      Jimmy looked at Olivia, then reluctantly gave her hand to him, "I suppose so, El."  

      Elliot took Olivia's hand as a new song began to play, LeAnn Rimes, _How Do I Live Without You?  _Olivia put her head on his shoulder as she listened to the song.  It was only a few seconds before she realized that he was softly singing along, to her. 

_How do I get through one night without you__  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now  
  
_How do I live without you___  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
  
Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live   
  
Please tell me baby  
How do I go on  
  
_

_If you ever leave__  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
  
how do I live without you  
how do I live without you baby  
how do I live...._

      Olivia hadn't even realized she'd been crying until Elliot wiped two tears from her cheeks.  "Don't cry, 'Liv," he paused a moment before continuing.  "I know I screwed up royally after Christmas.  I was scared to ruin our friendship if 'we' didn't work out, but seeing you here with Jimmy made me realize that you're worth that chance.  I can't do this without you.  That song perfectly describes how I feel about you.  I'm more than willing to take the chance on 'us' if you are.  I'm so sorry."  He kissed her on the forehead, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.  

      She pulled back slightly and looked up at him, "I want to take that chance too, El.  I'm sorry too.  I was waiting for you to make the first move after Christmas because you were the one just getting over a messy divorce, but I should have told you how I felt—or at least what I was thinking."

      He smiled, then pulled her to him again.  "I'm never letting you go again, Olivia.  Especially not to my brother!" He said with a laugh.  Just then, Dick Clark's voice boomed in the room as three televisions arranged in a triangle were lowered from the ceiling.  

      "Welcome to Time Square!  For those of you just joining us, we have less than one minute 'til the New Year.  Grab the one you love and hold them close.  This is going to be a night to remember!"  

      Elliot put his arm around Olivia's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.  He already had the one he loved in his arms—and she was there to stay.  

      "Alright everybody, here we go!" Dick Clark said as the ball in Time Square began to drop in unison with the small replica in the room. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR, NEW YORK!"  The first strains of "Auld Lange Syne" filled the air as Elliot leaned over to kiss Olivia.  She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she had on Christmas.  They broke apart to the sudden onset of thunderous applause—not because of the New Year, but because of their kiss.  Lennie Briscoe cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "It's about damn time, Stabler!"  

      Laugher filled the air and both detectives blushed a deep shade of crimson.  Elliot turned to Olivia and gazed into her big chocolate colored eyes.  "Olivia, I love you more than I can possibly say...I just wanted you to know that."

      "I love you too, Elliot.  I have for a very long time."  With that, she reached up and captured his lips again, much to the enjoyment of rest of the officers milling around the room.  

      It was at that moment that Jimmy stormed back onto the dance floor.  "Olivia, what the hell is going on?!  You came here with me!  *I'm* the one you're supposed to be kissing at midnight!" He said.

      "I'm sorry Jimmy.  Dick Clark said to 'grab the one you love' and I did.  I love Elliot and I have for a long time.  I've just been denying it.  I'm truly sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to," she explained.

      "You're sorry," he laughed, hands in his pockets.  "Sorry doesn't cut it, Sweetheart!" He yelled as he grabbed Olivia by the wrist.  "You came with *me* and you're leaving with *me*!  Now let's go!"

      "Get the hell off of me, Jimmy!" She yelled, yanking her throbbing wrist free from his grasp.  Elliot stepped between her and Jimmy.  

      "If you so much as touch her again, I'll arrest you for battery of a police officer.  Now get out of here and cool off Jimmy!  You're wasted and this isn't like you.  Out.  NOW," Elliot said pointing to the door.  

      "This is FAR from over, little brother.  Mark my words," Jimmy said as he staggered out the door. 

      "'Liv, are you alright?" Elliot asked, turning his attention back to Olivia, who was holding her wrist.  

      "Yeah, I'm fine...just hurts a bit.  Probably just a sprain—no real damage," she said as he led her over to the table.

      "You sure?" He asked, his concern evident.

      "Yeah.  Look, El.  I'm really sorry about causing a problem between you and Jimmy...this is all my fault," she said, hanging her head, ashamed of what she'd done.

      Elliot picked up her chin and looked into her eyes.  "Olivia, you did nothing wrong!  I won't let you blame yourself for this.  Jimmy's well...a hothead.  He gets all worked up about something—especially if alcohol's in the mix and won't let it go.  It's been a long time since we've fought over a woman, but I've seen the same thing happen a dozen times before.  Don't worry about it...he'll cool off," he explained.

      She nodded and smiled at him.  "If you're sure..."

      "I'm his little brother...trust me, I'm sure."

      "The party's starting to die down, 'Liv.  What do you say we get out of here?" Elliot said suggestively.

      "Sounds good.  You want to go back to my place?" She asked, he words laced with a double meaning.

      His response was a kiss.  "How is it you always know exactly what I'm thinking?"

      "After six years, it's hard not to, Stabler."  

      They walked to the front entrance and picked up their coats.  Elliot helped Olivia into hers, then held the door open for her as they walked out into the first cold night of 2004.

      This was sure to be a New Year to remember...  


End file.
